1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image identification technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image-capturing device and a image-capturing method having an image-identification mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention of the digital camera is a major progress of the image-capturing technology. Through the help of the digital signal process, the storage of the images becomes convenient. Further, instant calibration and adjustment of various parameters can be performed by using digital image processing techniques. A satisfying image-capturing result can be accomplished.
During the image-capturing process, it is important to separate the foreground area from the background area of the image to further perform image processing and calibration on the foreground area, which is the critical part of the image. Common image identification technologies segment the foreground area according to the detection of the moving edges of the objects. The moving edges generated by the motion of the objects between different frames are used to segment the objects that are moving as the foreground area. However, the generated frames used in such a detection method has to separate from each other by at least 10 frame periods such that the motion of the objects is obvious. Further, the detection result is easily disturbed when the objects in the background area are moving as well.
Accordingly, what is needed is an image-capturing device and an image-capturing method having an image-identification mechanism to avoid the long detection time and the disturbance of the moving background objects.